


Corporal punishment

by MachiMaquiaveli



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Corporal Punishment, M/M, Mostly Pwp, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Rough Oral Sex, Whipping, belt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 14:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15342279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachiMaquiaveli/pseuds/MachiMaquiaveli
Summary: Clint screw it and Coulson is about to teach him a lesson





	Corporal punishment

**Author's Note:**

> _Italics are for thoughts_  
>  Comments and kudos are always welcome.  
> Also you can find me on [tumblr ](https://machimaquiaveli.tumblr.com/)  
> \------------------------------------------------------

‘You had to open your mouth.’

Coulson was less than happy; he was pacing on the room with his perfect suit not-so-perfect right now after the mess he left. Clint was following his movement very closely; he was on his knees, head low, with his hand behind his head and naked. He was forbidden to move his head or to look up until he was told but he couldn’t help it. He had over stepped; scratch that, he had screwed it up and now it was time for his punishment. 

Coulson took off his belt and Clint shivered. It was not too much, just a little stiff, but to Coulson it was like yelling that he had disobeyed him once again. With a firm hand Coulson grabbed him by the shoulder and forced in his four. 

‘What did I say?’ He asked Clint with a smooth but cold tone full of poison

‘I must not l-ook up when you reprimand me.’ Clint trying his best to hide the fear in his voice but Coulson’s smile showed him how much he was failing.

‘Ten leashes. You will count them and thank me.’ 

Clint nodded.

‘I want verbal answers Barton.’

‘Y-yes ‘ Clint mind was racing and giving verbal answers was getting harder and harder

‘Yes what?’ 

‘Yes sir. I will give you verbal answers sir.’

‘Good boy.’

The belt came down hard, causing a bright line of pain across his shoulder blades.

‘One. Thank you sir.’

The second went to the same place leaving a bright red mark.

‘Two. Thank you sir.’

The third was lower.

‘Three’ He pants ‘Thank you sir.’

The fourth goes fast, not giving Clint a moment to catch his breath.

‘F-Four. Thank you s-ir’

The strikes keep coming hard and fast leaving red stripes across his skin, Clint must use all his strength to not to fall. Sweat rolls down his chest and his muscles tenses, with each blow is harder to talk, he only wants to sink and forget but the fear of what will happen if he fails to give the proper answer keep him alert. With the last crack of the belt Clint is on the verge, he knows he has to say something but he cannot seem to find the words or the will to talk. 

Coulson must be thinking the same because he is tracing the edge of the belt against his skin, from the length of his back, down to his butt and then to his cock.

‘Ten!’ Clint screams ‘Ten! Thank you sir!’

‘No need to scream. I’m right here.’

Coulson lowers to his level and kiss him slowly and deep.

‘Good job counting’ He praises Clint

‘Thank you sir’ He pants, chest heaving.

‘I hope you learned your lesson.’

‘Yes sir.’

‘Good boy.’

Coulson kiss him again.

‘Now back to our previous issue. I’m going to show you what your mouth is for.’

With a swift move Coulson undo his pants and force Clint back to his kneeling position. He is already hard so he doesn’t waste time and thrust into Clint’s mouth with all his strength. Maybe he is not the biggest gun around here but he knows how to make it sting with pain and Clint is just thankful he cannot choke him.

‘Eyes on me Barton.’ Coulson orders and Clint obeys.

It’s scary to look to Coulson when he is like this; his gaze is intimidating any time of the year but when he is in this predatory mood and you are his sorry victim everything takes a much darker turn. Guttural filthy sounds came from his mouth while his hands guide Clint to take his cock deeper. A curl of fear is growing in his stomach but his will has abandoned him long time ago so he let Coulson to abuse his mouth until his jaw ache. 

Coulson smirks, and is the only warning Clint gets before being fill with his coming. He tries to break free; Coulson’s grasp keeps him in his place forcing him to swallow. It’s salty and thick and Clint coughs several times but he finishes all. Finally Coulson steps away and Clint falls on the floor. He welcomes the cold concrete with open arms. He doesn’t know where Phil is and he doesn’t care, he only wants to sleep for the next twelve hours. He is slowly sinking into the oblivion when a kind touch wakes him up. 

‘Hey, no sleeping without a shower, you are covered in sweat. You will get a cold’ 

‘You too’ protested Clint

‘And I’m going to the shower, feel free to join me.’ 

‘Hot cocoa and cuddles first?’

Phil handles him a big mug before lying down next to him; he snuggles in his neck while watching for the belt marks.

‘Seriously, when I told you I will give anything for your mission accomplishment this was the last thing I was thinking.’ Phil commented drinking from his own mug.

‘Marshmallows!’ Clint cheered ignoring Phil comments

‘I guess for once the rumors where true. But why me?’

‘I thought it was pretty obvious’ Clint shrugged his shoulders

‘I want to hear it from you, not from an stupid gossip mill.’

Clint smirks.

‘Keep abusing me like today and I will tell you.’

‘Fine. But give me ten minutes to shower and recover.’

‘Deal.’

And they kissed again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it leave a comment :^* Have a nice day. 
> 
> [tumblr ](https://machimaquiaveli.tumblr.com/)


End file.
